Little
by HanaHana
Summary: "Sólo eran Shinigami y aprendiz de Shinigami" o, tal vez, no.
1. Chapter 1

_Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**LITTLE**

—Ichigo —el aludido se removió en su cama y sólo contestó con un leve gruñido—. Ichigo —la voz del armario empezaba a cansarle—. Ichi…

—¡Quieres hacer el favor de callarte! —Su voz sonó más alta de lo que esperaba.

—¡No chilles! —Susurró Rukia desde el armario—, van a oírte y son las tres de la madrugada.

Ese era exactamente el problema. ¿Qué diablos quería la Shinigami a esas horas? Y mañana tenían que madrugar. Ignorando la mirada de duda que Rukia tenía dibujada en su rostro, Ichigo decidió darse a vuelta sobre la cama y volver a dormir.

A esas horas sus sentidos estaban del todo desactivados y, justamente por ese motivo, no se percató de cómo Rukia abandonó el armario y se acercó a su cama. Y no contenta con eso, se subió a la cama y, cruzando las piernas, se sentó a espaldas del Shinigami sustituto.

—Ichigo —bajó la voz—, sé que estás despierto.

Ante el silencio del chico, Rukia apoyó una de sus diminutas manos en el costado de Ichigo y lo meció de manera calmada, insólito en ella.

—Qué diablos quieres, Rukia —finalmente, se dio cuenta de la cercanía de su acompañante—. ¿No podemos hablarlo mañana?

La Shinigami desistió. Sin pronunciar palabra se levantó de la cama y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el armario donde, una vez acomodada, cerró la puerta. Había sido una tontería la idea de comentarle lo ocurrido hoy a Ichigo y más a esas horas de la noche.

Las palabras de Tatsuki Arisawa no la dejaban dormir. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? Cerró los ojos con fuerzas y golpeó sus sienes a modo de castigo. A ella, como Shinigami, no deberían importarle esas banalidades, no debería preocuparse por los acontecimientos del mundo humano y, sobretodo, no debería dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

—_Orihime es el tipo de chica que todo chico desea _—_había concluido Tatsuki_—. _Por eso siempre tengo que estar pendiente, con lo despistada que es…_

El tipo de chica que todo chico desea.

Rukia suspiró abatida. No sabía de que se sorprendía, en la Sociedad de las Almas pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Las chicas guapas, altas, de cabello claro y con pechos grandes eran las que siempre se llevaban a todos los Shinigamis, como Ranjiku.

Tumbada como se encontraba acercó sus pequeñas manos hacia sus pechos para cogerlos. Sus manos eran pequeñas, pero suficientemente grandes para abarcarlos.

La puerta del armario se abrió de golpe y un Ichigo de pelo revuelto y mirada atónita la observó.

—¿Qué diablos…? —Un leve sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas.

—Ichigo —Rukia observaba sus manos sujetando sus pechos— ¿crees que son pequeñas?

El Shinigami sustituto no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y volver a contemplar como las manos de Rukia sujetaban sus pechos, que sí, eran pequeños, pero, ¿qué más daba? El sonrojo del chico fue a más y, sacudiendo la cabeza, dirigió la mirada a los ojos de Rukia, que ahora le miraban en busca de una respuesta.

—Los de Orihime son mucho más grandes —por suerte Rukia no le había dejado contestar—. Y lo de Ranjiku aun lo son más. En cambio los míos…

—¿Qué más dará el tamaño de tus pechos? —Ichigo no pudo sostenerle más la mirada y, nervioso como se encontraba, dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello intentando tranquilizarse.

¡Claro que importaba! Y mucho más de lo que él podría llegar a pensar. Porque Ichigo era un chico realmente alto, demasiado, y, en cambio, ella no alcanzaba ni el metro cincuenta.

—¿Desde cuándo le das importancia a esas cosas? —Ichigo volvió a mirar a Rukia, que seguía sujetándose los pechos—. Eres una Shinigami enana y estúpida.

Esas palabras tendrían que haber desatado la ira de Rukia, pero no sucedió nada. La chica finalmente dejó libres sus pechos y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, a la vez que desviaba la mirada y perdía de vista los ojos del Shinigami sustituto.

—Tú eres grande —su voz tembló— y yo pequeña.

Ichigo observó detenidamente la diminuta figura femenina que se encontraba delante suyo. ¿Qué diablos importaba el tamaño de ellos dos? Sólo eran Shinigami y aprendiz de Shinigami, no tenía ninguna importancia ese tipo de banalidades.

¿O sí?

Quizá para Rukia él no era sólo un simple humano que había conseguido poderes de Shinigami y, por algún motivo que no llegaría a comprender hasta más adelante, aquel pensamiento le hizo sentirse bien.

Ichigo acercó una mano al rostro de Rukia y, posando la palma en su mejilla, la obligó a mirarle de nuevo. Extendiendo el pulgar rozó el labio inferior de la Shinigami, que resultó cálido y tembloroso. Sabía que ella se empezaría a quejar en cualquier momento, así que adentró su cuerpo en el armario y selló los labios de Rukia con los suyos propios.

Fue una sensación extraña, cálida y fría a la vez. ¿Sería culpa de la Zampakuto de Rukia?

—Tus pechos son perfectos —dijo al separarse— y tú también lo eres.

Dicho esto se alejó de ella y articulando un _buenas noches_ cerró la puerta del armario y se dirigió hacia su cama.

Más tarde, notaría como una diminuta figura femenina se escabullía entre sus sábanas y, con demasiada cautela, le abrazaba por la espalda.

_Gracias, Ichigo._

* * *

Y a vosotros también, gracias por leer.

Espero que alguien me regale un poquito más de tiempo y me deje un pequeño comentario.  
¡Os lo agradeceré toda la vida!

Sé que FanFiction está lleno de Fics de esta pareja, pero quería aportar mi granito de arena. Estos malditos Shinigamis son demasiado adorables cuando están juntos.

HanaHana


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Mañanas**

«_Mi poder está desapareciendo._

_—Esto es una despedida, Ichigo —Rukia me mira, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho— ¿Qué pasa? ¡No pongas esa cara tan triste! Aunque tú no puedas verme, yo seguiré observándote._

_—¿Qué? —Que ella pueda verme no soluciona nada—. ¡Eso no sirve de nada! ¡Y no estaba poniendo cara triste! _

_Ante esas palabras ella sonríe, como hace siempre. Su cabello se mueve mecido por el viento y sus ropas de Shinigami se rinden al vaivén del aire. Su cuerpo empieza a desvanecerse mientras permanecemos inmóviles. Lo último que consigo ver es su rostro, que mira al suelo con los ojos entornados. No sonríe._

_—Adiós Rukia, —susurro— gracias. _

_Pero es demasiado tarde, ella ya ha desaparecido_.»

Ichigo abre los ojos sobresaltado. La luz de la mañana le golpea en la cara y le despeja la mente, haciendo desaparecer las imágenes del sueño o, más bien, de la pesadilla. Junta sus manos delante de su rostro y se tapa la cara, escondiendo una cínica sonrisa. Sí, puede que las imágenes desaparezcan momentáneamente, pero cuando llegue la noche y el sueño le alcance, las imágenes volverán.

Bostezando y frotándose los ojos, coge su uniforme y un par de toallas, se dirige a la ducha e ignora los gritos de su padre, que le reclaman para que desayune.

Ella, por su parte, le espera en la habitación, sentada en lo que fue durante mucho tiempo su habitación, su cama. Repiquetea los dedos en el estante del armario, recordando alguna vieja melodía que memorizó antes de irse de aquel mundo, antes de desaparecer. Mece los pies pausadamente y observa cómo sus piernas quedan cubiertas por el oscuro traje de Shinigami e, inevitablemente, sonríe al recordar cuánto lo echó de menos el tiempo que estuvo en el mundo humano. Escucha como el grifo se cierra e, instantes después, Ichigo reaparece en la puerta de la habitación.

Lleva el pantalón del uniforme puesto, mientras que la camisa blanca descansa arrugada encima de su escritorio. Al verle, Rukia no puede evitar reprimir una sonrisa. Abandona el armario y se acerca hacía Ichigo, quedando a espaldas de él.

—¡Buenos días! —Su sonrisa permanece, iluminando sus oscuros ojos—. Ayer Renji me preguntó por ti, está ansioso por que vuelvas y le retes a una batalla "como Dios manda" —Rukia cruza los brazos sobre su pecho—. Insistió mucho en que te transmitiese el mensaje tal como él dijo.

Ichigo estaba completamente vestido y cargaba su maletín a sus espaldas. Se miró en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación y se revolvió el cabello por última vez.

Era el momento. Rukia se acercó a él por la espalda y, abriendo sus brazos, le abrazó por la espalda pero Ichigo siguió su camino, traspasando los brazos de la Shinigami.

Como todas las mañanas desde que Ichigo perdió los poderes, las palabras pronunciadas, los actos hechos y los roces causados eran totalmente inútiles. Su poder había desaparecido y, con él, la imagen de Rukia nunca volvería a hacerse presente ante los ojos de Ichigo.

Sola de nuevo en la habitación de Ichigo, Rukia suspiró abatida y se sentó al borde de la cama. Violaba todas las normas viniendo cada mañana a ver a su antiguo compañero pero, por mucho que se lo recordasen continuamente, ella hacía oídos sordos. Sabía que, algún día, podría volver a ser escuchada por Ichigo.

El sonido de alguien subiendo por las escaleras le sobresaltó y decidió que la mejor opción era irse de allí pero, al ver la cabellera naranja aparecer por el marco de la puerta, no pudo sino esperar. Ichigo se acercó al armario donde Rukia solía dormir y dejo algo, para más tarde volver a salir por la puerta y bajar por las escaleras.

La Shinigami no pudo esperar más de varios segundos y, decidida, se acercó hacía el armario. Un papel medio arrugado y escrito con una letra casi ilegible era lo que Ichigo había dejado.

Cuando leyó la nota sendas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

«_Sé que vienes todas las mañanas. No puedo verte, ni sentirte, pero algo me dice que vienes._

_Gracias, Rukia_.»

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y por las reviews!  
No sé si se habrá entendido mucho este fic y si habré creado el ambiente que realmente quería, pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

HanaHana


End file.
